Unonoctix Sapiens
Unonoctix Sapiens is a rare species of animal, so rare many believe it does not exist. They are reptilian, yet with reptilian-like features, standing on 2 legs, having dinosaur-like bird feet, a human stance, slender arms and legs, long sharp claws, red eyes, a tail, a giganotosaurus-like snout and fangs (however the males have large, saber teeth instead, albeit not as big as a Saber-toothed Cat, around 1/3 the size). They also have, ah, human-like reproductive organs and erm... mammary glands (if it's a female). Transformation If you are unfortunate enough to get bitten by one, you get a disease, known as Monster Syndrome. If you contract it, the symptoms of it are in order: 1 pupil turns glowing red, Growing fangs like Unonoctix Sapiens + both pupils become glowing red , then growing the claws (albeit much smaller than a full Unonoctix Sapiens at first, the claws are around as long as half of your finger, and the claws replace half of your finger, so your finger only has 1 joint connecting it to the hand), then growing the tail (which is around 2 feet long, and is like a lizard's tail (and if the victim is female, in-between the legs and to the certain area where a private part is located and a little bit up the stomach is turned into scales sort of like an alligator's stomach)), and then finally, the claws get to their max size (twice as large as the claws are when first grown) + the whole body turns scaly and the snout is grown, also they lose their hair. The color of the scales vary, being different kinds of green. Also, when the transformation is finished, the victim loses their sentience and has a predatory instinct to attack anything they see (except if it's a human, then they attempt to bite the human to transform them), until the first night after, then in the day they turn human again and regain their sentience, but at night they turn into a Unonoctix Sapiens again and lose their sentience again, and the italic repeats forever, unless the victim is cured by using an alloy of silver-gold weapons (or using a crystal of amethyst). Trivia * I know this is ridiculously long and extremely specific, also bizarre. * Yes, I did get inspired to make this by Vampires and Werewolves, but I also got inspiration from a nightmarish monster in my dreams, and a description of the Chupacabra. * If you want to know just how savage these things can be, let's say one is left in a room with a cat or dog. They will at the very minimum, severely mangle and maim them to the point all their legs are broken, and there is 2 pints of blood coming out. But in most cases, the dog or cat doesn't fight back that much, so they end up completely dead, with 2 holes in their necks from a bite, and completely devoid of any blood because the Unonoctix drinks blood from it's victims. Also their legs are horribly twisted and mangled, and their feet are gone (it's odd how the Unonoctix prefers to twist it's prey's legs, and eat the feet). * The plural for Unonoctix Sapiens is Unonocti. * There is a subspecies of Unonoctix, known as Aenoixatius Mortis, which is exactly the same except: 1. The color of scales is different, being various shades of blue 2. Each eye is a different color, and the color combos can only have yellow, blue, green, red, orange, and cyan. 3. They keep their sentience, but they still get more animal-like, IE having certain ticks like an urge to attack anything not human 4. The females DON'T have snouts, instead having a relatively human face (still with scales) and the fangs stick out of the mouth a little bit, sort of like if you make your lower lip go inside your upper jaw. Also they are more deceptive than the males are. * They cannot transform Xesperwings. * Xesperwings are their natural enemies. * They cannon transform Venoxi. Category:Lycanthrope